mortal_affairsfandomcom-20200215-history
Entobians
"The glorious city of Pachatupa is the center of Entobian territory, and Tocatli, the temple of the Sun Scarab, is its glowing heart. The Entobians worship the sun in three aspects. Kinjalli is the wakening sun, who created mortals from clay and baked them in the sun's warmth. Ixalli is the Verdant Sun, who fosters growth in all things. Tilonalli is the Burning Sun, associated with ferocity, fire, and passion." -Storm Origin Homeland: Morragor Folk Spending most of their lives as larva, these insectoids value freedom, fun, and individuality. Entobians are a small race of insect people that spend much of their lives as bipedal larvae and look somewhat like a caterpillar that walks upright. They come in all colors and varieties, literally and figuratively. Perhaps the strangest trait of these already unusual creatures is how human they actually seem under their buggy visages. Despite their incredibly alien anatomy, they are prone to familiar dispositions, friendly demeanors, and values common to mankind. In addition, entobians are attracted to all walks of life. They harbor no favorite class or profession, instead going where their desires take them. Many entobians are hedonistic; wanting to get the most out of life’s pleasures. Others thirst for high adventure, wanting a taste of every new experience. Most are a combination of the two. With experience comes opportunity. Tenacious entobians can undergo a metamorphosis that will change their appearance and abilities forever. Perhaps the oddest looking, larval entobians, also known as “larvites” can be likened to vaguely upright walking caterpillars with thin and elongated limbs. All entobians have six limbs; two arms and legs like most other humanoids, and a pair of mid-legs. Their arms end in three digit hands and their legs end in two clawed toes. An entobian’s midlegs aid in balance, movement, and object manipulation, though these appendages end only in very sharp points. While these limbs are sheathed in rubbery chitin, the larvite’s body is fleshy and covered in coarse hair. The limbs and eyes of a larvite are almost universally darker than the body, while their body color, hair color and hair distribution varies greatly from individual to individual. Body and hair color is usually bright and unnatural looking, sometimes even fluorescent in hue. Hair distribution can be sparse, thick, or varied in density; sometimes creating wild looking “hair styles.” Patterns of stripes and spots are also quite common. Any color or combination is possible. Larvites have silk glands on their lower abdomen that appear as a small pouch-like protrusion. Larvites are physically immature, and most remain in this state their entire lives. Reproduction happens with only the most experienced entobians undergo metamorphosis. Until then, the larvite is effectively genderless, though most are considered male because of their deep and resonating voices. Larvites hatch from a clutch of roughly 200 marble-sized eggs of various colors. They grow from diminutive caterpillars to small larvite children in about 6 weeks, eating constantly during this time. Larvites are omnivorous; they eat anything. By restricting their diet and intense meditation, they can choose when and what they metamorphosis into, provided they have endured enough trials and tribulations beforehand. They can choose the silk-spinning, glowworm-like larvite lifer, or the hard-shelled, beetle-like coleophite, or the poisonous, butterfly-like farfalite, or the acid-spitting, fly-like moscanite, or the electrically-charged, moth-like eulite. Larvite children, identical to larvite adults in appearance, generally reach emotional and social maturity in about 14 years. Entobians 5 live about a decade longer than humans on average. While most entobians never gain the ability to lay eggs, when they do, they can have thousands of children in their lifetime. The origin of the entobians is speculated to be the result of environmental contamination from an arcane waste. There, insect life absorbed the waste and became fundamentally altered, all producing tens of thousands of offspring which became the first larvites. According to eladrin memory of the event, the first larvites were only about one foot tall.Category:Race Category:Natural Category:Morragor